Soldado
by BenjiDeLaRosa
Summary: The war between the undead and the living continues with no end insight. In doing so both sides attempt to gain an advantage against one another by looking for allies throughout time. These actions however will bring together three men from different times. One a soldier, the other a hunter and the last one an outlaw.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All I hear as soon as I regain consciousness is the sound of gunfire, the shouting of soldiers, and the roar of some sort of cannon. My hands, they feel cold. Now that I think about it my whole body is starting to feel cold. I'm finally able to open my eyes and I see something that confuses me greatly.

Snow?

I remember before I lost consciousness was that me, Charles, and his crew where trying to escape an English man-of-war after we caused a bit of mischief in Port Royal. The ship's sails were not in the best shlae, so the only choices we had was either we turn ourselves in and most likely head straight to the gallows or we could do one of the most stupidest thing we could ever do.

Fight.

So that's what we did and it was not going so well. We were ill prepared to do such a thing. We were already low on gunpowder and cannonballs. Me and Charles were both at the wheel before it happened. A stray cannonball smashed into the side of the captain's cabin. That is when the resulting impact sent us straight over the ledge and into the water. The second I hit the water, it went dark, but before I can continue thinking on what happened, my thoughts are interrupted by another gun going off.

That's is when I remember.

"Charles!"

I quickly pick myself up from the snow and begin looking for Charles. Surprisingly when I suddenly appeared in his timeline we became fast friends. Surprising for me, mostly because I'm not one for making friends. After looking around for a few minutes I see him a few feet away from me. He seems to be completely still as if he is looking at something. I can't see what he is staring at due to the fog that seemed to have came with the snow.

"Charles what are you doing?" I say to him as I slowly trudge my way towards him. As I walk towards him and see that he is shivering due to the cold. The fog is starting to lift up.

"Charles we need to get out of here. You are going to freeze and we need to get out of here before the..." The fog is completely gone as soon as I am close to Charles. That's when I notice the countless pistols and rifles pointed right at us.

Charles has his hands up and I quickly follow him. The soldiers around us have some sort of a black coat and black helmets and the rifles in their hands seem to be a type of repeating rifle. One of them walks up to us. He has the same black coat as the others except he seems to have a sort of cross around the collar, and instead of a helmet on his head he has a sort of cap. He must be in charge.

"Where are you from?" He asks us in a sort of German accent.

I reply calmly, "Spain."

He nods at me and slowly turns to look at Charles and asks him the same thing. Charles seems to be shaking a bit more as the commander looks at him. I cannot tell if it's the cold or the look the guy is giving him. Either way he replies albeit while stuttering.

"E-E-England."

A few seconds after he said that I immediately find myself wrestled to the ground as well as Charles.

The commander looks at me and starts shouting about how many more are there of us behind their lines or what was our mission. I do not reply. Instead I turn to look at Charles to see if he's okay. He is shaking really badly now and almost looks as if he's close to tears. I turn to glare at the commander, he only glares back.

Before I can say anything however a soldier comes up to us and shouts one word before taking off in the direction I came from.

Run.

The soldiers and the commander do not waste any time and started bolting out of the trench we were in. Some even tripped trying to get out. A few seconds after they started running i hear explosions and roar of cannons. I look directly at Charles and tell him to keep his head down and don't move. He nods and immediately tries to dig himself deeper into the ground. I follow his actions and we wait for the bombardment to end. A few minutes pass and soon the cannons seem to stop as well as the sound of explosion.

I soon decide to go check if the coast is clear and sure enough no one is in the trench but me and Charles. Before I can think of what to do next I hear something. It sounds like someone who's mumbling. I look towards Charles and tell him to follow me closely and to keep quiet. He nods and we start making our way over to the noise. As we get closer I pull out my revolver (the soldiers were to busy to notice it still in my holster) and make sure it's loaded just in case anything happens. We turn the corner and see something confusing.

A German soldier.

However he is not standing tall and proud like his fellow countrymen, instead he has his knees to his chest, hands converting his head and he seems to be shaking. We cautiously make our way towards him and slowly make our way over to him.

(Pov switch:?)

This was a mistake.

We should never had attacked them. They were to remain neutral. They wouldn't attack us if we didn't attack them, and look what has happened.

Damn him. Damn our Fuhrer. Damn the so called "Man of Steel." Damn the...

"Hey are you alright?"

I turn around and see two men one with a gun in his hand and the other following right behind him. At first I think about reaching for my rifle but I stop myself. What's the point in fighting anymore. We will no doubt lose this war. I do no longer care if I live or if I die. I have already seen too much. I turn to him and speak.

"If you are going to kill me then just do it. I do not care anymore."

They both give me a confused look. After a few seconds the one holding the gun asks me.

"I'm not going to kill you. We just want to know what is going on here."

It's now my turn to be confused. They do not know of the war? The conquest of almost all of Europe? Our failed conquest of Russia? Every single person around the world knows that there is a war going on, and a big one at that, and these two men don't even know why they are here? After a bit of hesitation I decide to tell them everything even the horrible things that the axis had done, because why not? Everything is going downhill for us and no matter what I say we are still going to loose. After telling them what has happened they look at me with an expression I cannot read.

"So that's what's been going on? I also suspect that we are in Russia then as well?" The one with the gun asks me.

"Ja." I reply.

"How could you do such things. Conquering almost half of Europe without reason, killing innocent people and doing all these horrendous acts!?" The man behind shouts at me. He continues, "Do you not even feel any shame, remorse, sadness or even regret for the things you've done!?" He shouts at me. I soon feel rage at what he says at me and soon I start shouting at him.

"What was I supposed to do!? Say no, not follow orders, escape!? I would have been put to death as well as members of my family and friends! If I disobeyed I...I...I." I'm suddenly confronted with an new emotion. Sadness. I soon do something that I have never done before in a long time.

I started crying.

"I couldn't have done anything to help those I was ordered to kill." I sobbed, "Of course I regret everything that I did. There is not a day that goes by that I feel shame for what my country has done."

Before I can continue I hear something that makes my blood run cold and causes my body to freeze. I start to panic. I never panic. A start to breathe heavily and soon begin to pant. I always kept my breathing under control. I soon realized that I was loosening myself. My only thought now is to escape. The other two men look at me with a mix of confusion and concerns. They are saying something but I cannot hear them, instead I get out of the trench and start to run. I can hear them telling me to get back but I don't listen to them instead I try to run as fast as I can. To the forest. I'll loose them in the forest. Before I disappear into the treeline however the sound that I heard from earlier has gotten louder and I can fully hear the word that I have heard so many times. A word that if I manage to survive this war will haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Ura!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV:?

"Are you alright?"

I suddenly open my eyes and look to see who was talking to me. It's been a very long time since I last saw her. She still looks beautiful. Her smooth hair, blue eyes and lovely smile. I remember when I first met her. When we first kissed. When I proposed to her. The life we had after that had been full of love, beauty and adventure. Especially when we found out that she had a child. A little baby girl. She looked as beautiful as her mother. I could only imagine how many boys I would have to threaten or keep away from her. Besides the happy memories however only one question remains.

Why are they both still alive?

"Are you okay dear?" She asks me.

I lost both of them. They cannot be alive. I saw as that ma-no. I saw as that **_monster_** shot both of them through their skulls.

"You are not supposed to be here." I say under my breath.

"What are you talking about?" She tells me, "I am your wife remember? I will always be by your side."

"I saw you. Both of you die in front of my eyes." I argue.

"It's just a dream dear. Me, our child and you are fine." She tells me, "Nothing bad will happen to us."

My ears are starting to ring so loudly that I quickly cover them, drop to the floor and start to scream. I can't think straight. The ringing. It's getting louder and louder as each second. I look up to my wife to see what she is doing. She is still standing up, but her lips are moving however I cannot hear a single word she is saying. I try to listen closely while my ears are still ringing. I soon start to close my eyes but as they slowly close I soon hear her saying something very faintly.

"Wake up."

"Wake up!"

 **"WAKE UP!"**

I suddenly open my eyes again however I'm no longer home with my wife and child but in a trench surrounded by snow. I soon realized something was shaking and shouting at me. I turn to see where this is coming from and look to my right. I see a private, a boy, no older than 16 and he is looking at me with an expression I cannot read. I finally hear what he is saying.

"Comrade wake up! We are needed at the front line immediately." He says before he runs off.

I finally realized what is happening and soon proceed to run in the same direction he went to. I check my rifle, smg and pistol to see if they are fully loaded. As I run forward I look around me and see soldiers running in the same direction I'm heading. All around I see the faces of adults, men, and women. But that does not bother me. What bothers me is the ages of some of these soldiers. Some I notice are very old with wrinkly skin and white hair. I not only see that but I also see boys around the age of the same boy who woke me.

This war has cost us greatly. Every single one of us has lost something important to us because of it. Mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, friends, etc. The enemy has taken so much from us that it hurts. That is the reason why these people joined. To fight for what's left and to seek vengeance. Some of these people even lied about their age just to get passed conscription. Shows you how much our people are willing to do to keep the motherland safe.

I soon make my way over to a huge gathering soldiers on the trench that lead to what we call no-man's-land. A stretch of land that seperates us and them. I hear footsteps approaching us and soon see our commander. A hero to our people due to his great acts of heroics, but I will not bore with the details. Besides...

Everyone has heard about "The Iron Wolf."

"Comrades!" He shouts towards us, "The artillery barrage is finished, no doubt with the majority of the enemy's defenses being wiped out as well as a great deal of their soldiers. We are now tasked with storming their lines and pushing them back, further stalling them from taking our capital."

As soon as he says this however a great deal of us look terrified of going over the top and charging straight towards the enemy. He notices this and soon continues.

"Do you truly feel fear towards them? That is what the enemy wants comrades! They wish to see to it that they not only break you physically but as well as emotionally and mentally to ensure that victory will be theirs. Do not give in comrades! Move forward and charge at the enemy, the enemy that has caused you so much pain. I promise you comrades that we will not loose. We will win. We will defeat the. We will defend our home, our friends and our families. This war will soon change comrades. One day we will take the fight to their lands, to their peolple, to their blood!"

All around me my comrades cheer and shout in agreement. I took me a while to find that I myself was shouting again. He soon faces away from us and towards no-man's-land and pulls out his weapon. A ppsh. A great weapon for mowing down our enemies.

"Death to the German invader!" He shouts before going over the trench and charging towards the enemy.

The rest of us soon follow him by jumping over the trench and joining him in the charge.

"Death to the German invader!" We shout as well followed by our signature battle cry.

"URA!"

 **ps: I stink at motivational speeches.**


End file.
